Gajevy Week 2015 Prompt: Nursing
by Queen-of-Remnant
Summary: Oneshot Gajevy Week 2015 Prompt that I forgot to publish. Gajeel comes back from a job hurt, and Levy cares for hime when he's injured


**I forgot to publish this during Gajevy Week, but here is a short oneshot from the prompt Nursing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters**

 **Thanks for reading!**

It was a quiet day at the Fairy Tail guild hall. A peaceful spring breeze swept through the building. Almost everyone was on a mission because of the nice weather, which left the guild hall virtually empty, save for Mirajane the barkeep, the master himself, and a few miscellaneous members of Fairy Tail. Levy McGarden sat at her usual table reading a book on complex rune origins. Normally she would share this table with a certain Iron Dragon Slayer and his cat, but with him on a solo mission, and Jet and Droy sick today, she finally had some peace to read. Levy let herself be completely immersed in her book. It was about an hour when she heard the doors to the guild hall open with a thud. She looked up from her book only when someone said "Hey, Gajeel is back." and Mira whispered "Oh no, he's hurt." from somewhere behind her. Levy saw him in the doorway, Pantherlily flying over his head. He was holding one arm across his bleeding abdomen, the other holding onto the doorframe for support. He slowly started to make his way into the guild, amongst the shallow whispers of the remaining guild members. No one seen Gajeel like this before. Levy stood up abruptly, and almost ran to him. "Oh my god, what happened? You're hurt! We should get you to the infirmary!" Gajeel grunted. "I'm fine shrimp. I was fighting some monsters and one caught me by surprise, that's all." he said. Lily shook his head. "He is not fine, he's just stubborn. Come on Gajeel, you should take care of those wounds." Levy took Gajeel's free arm and put it around her shoulders. "I'll help you clean up, come on." she said. As they walked toward the infirmary, Mirajane smirked to herself behind the bar.

In the infirmary, Levy made Gajeel lay down as she got bandages and assorted items from the medicine cabinet. "I'm fine ya know." Gajeel spoke gruffly. "Ya don't have to go through all this trouble." Levy shook her head. "Stupid Gajeel." She said softly. She turned back towards him, blushing slightly. "I know I don't, but I want too, okay? So if you'll let me I can help you." She gestured to the hand that covered the wound. "Come on, let me see." Gajeel moved his arm down and grinned "Gihihi you tryin to sweet talk me, shrimp?" Levy blushes deeply. "Shut up and let me work." She could see the wound clearly now. It was a pretty deep cut across Gajeel's stomach and it went up almost to his chest. It was still bleeding, and it looked painful. Levy inhaled sharply and covered her mouth, eyes filling with tears. Gajeel sat up, wincing, to look at her. "You okay shrimp?" He said gently. "Levy? If it's too much, that's okay." She shook her head, smacking his shoulder with her hand even though she knew it wouldn't do anything. "You idiot, you could have been killed!" She said forcefully. Gajeel looked surprised. "H-hey, I'm okay, alright? I'm fine" she glared at him, and started to clean his wound, too bothered to blush at the fact that she was touching his bare stomach. She muttered while she bandaged his major cut and some of his smaller wounds. "Stupid Gajeel...could have died...what was he...aurgh..." When she was finished, Gajeel sat up slowly. "Thanks shrimp." Levy was putting supplies away in the cabinet still muttering. He walked up behind her and reached around her small form to put away the bandages on a shelf that she was struggling to reach. She turned around and hugged him suddenly, being careful to avoid the freshly bandaged cut. "I'm sorry I got angry, you just had me worried." She said softly into his chest. He unfroze and wrapped his arms around her small frame. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry ya." he almost whispered. She looked up at him. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, okay?" She poked his arm. Gajeel nodded, completely serious. "I'll try, shrimp." He grinned unexpectedly. "Imagine what the she-demon is thinking now."


End file.
